


The New Curtains

by Olsies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ace Spectrum, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Setting Boundaries, Voyeurism, derek with ptsd, some degree of sex repulsion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While doing yard work, Stiles accidentally sees Derek masturbating...and of course gets caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Curtains

It was late afternoon and Stiles was finishing up some yardwork, pulling up the last of the weeds and adding them to the pile. Most of the pack was in the house watching a movie, and Derek had laid down for a nap. The full moon was coming and everyone felt agitated; Derek had taken to locking himself in his room for hours at a time over the last three days. No one said anything. They could smell his confusion and anger; they left him alone for once. Stiles grabbed the rake and started raking the leaves into a pile, listening to the sounds from the neighborhood. Down the street a dog barked; someone honked their horn in greeting; the other way down the street, Stiles could hear children playing and shrieking. Inside the house he could just hear the soft murmur of the TV. Slowly Stiles became aware of the sounds of moaning coming from one of the windows. Normally, he would have just written it off as some of his packmates… well… _you know_ , but Stiles knew for a _fact_ that this particular window belonged to Derek. They’d been dating a few months, and would sleep in the same bed sometimes. Each time, Derek had horrible nightmares. He would never talk about them, but let Stiles hold him, kiss his forehead and make him something nice to drink.

Stiles dropped the rake and went to the open window to see if Derek was going to wake himself up or not. As soon as he peaked in the window, Stiles knew he’d made a terrible mistake and dropped down under the window hoping not to be seen. Not that Derek would have probably noticed him through the window because he was- There was another groan from the bedroom. Stiles gulped a little and scrambled to the rake making far too much, trying to not think about how he’d seen his boyfriend’s dick for the first time, or the fact that he was fingering himself and just- 

“Stiles?” Derek called.

“Yeah, Der?” Stiles yelled back, scraping at the ground furiously.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked.

“Raking… Sorry. I’m almost done; I know you’re napping,” Stiles said looking around for a bag.

“It’s fine,” Derek said. “Just making sure it was you.” Stiles said nothing, just walked away trying to find the garbage bags. Once he found one, he scooped the leaves as fast as he could and threw them away. Then he went in the house and took a really long cold shower. By the time he got out, Derek was in the kitchen dressed and cooking dinner. Stiles sat on the counter watching him and stealing bites of carrots. “Thanks for clearing up the yard,” Derek finally said.

“I saw you,” Stiles blurted, blushing. The knife in Derek’s hand clattered against the counter, but he picked it up quickly, his body bristling. “I-I didn’t mean to! I mean- I wasn’t loo- Well, I was looking, but it wasn’t like that! I thought you were having a nightmare and-” Derek growled low in his throat. “I did! I thought- I mean because you’re ace-”

“Just because I’m asexual doesn’t mean I don’t like to pleasure myself sometimes, Stiles!” Derek hissed out. Stiles blushed deeper, ducking his head.

“I really didn’t mean to…” Stiles whispered. Derek grunted a little and resumed chopping the carrots. Neither of them said anything for several minutes. “I was thinking we could go to the store and buy you new curtains. Then no one can look in and see you…” Derek took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Ok.”

***

Several days went by and neither of them talked about curtains. Derek was a little more distant, but eventually things settled down. One day when they were shopping for the pack’s groceries, Derek wandered over to the curtain section. Stiles said nothing, just watched him perusing the different fabrics. He settled on one that said it blocked out all light. Stiles nodded, approving; it was safer. He threw it in the cart and stared at the rods for a few minutes before he turned to Stiles.

“I owe you an apology,” Derek stated. Stiles blinked at him. “You are right in that I often have nightmares, and you weren’t expecting to see me like that. It’s- it’s understandable. I’m sorry I got upset at you.” He paused. “Part of it was Kate used to-” Stiles wanted to shove his way into Derek’s arms, wanted to kiss him till he’d shut up; he didn’t want to hear about whatever the hell Kate did to him in a Target aisle, but Derek kept talking, “-do stuff like that to me sometimes… Watch me when I didn’t know. It’s- it’s hard to forget sometimes that people aren’t like Kate. Even when I _know_ they could never be…” Stiles cleared his throat, nodding.

“I’m sorry, too,” he said. “I could have- I could’ve handled that differently… I just...felt so damn guilty! Like, what you do in the privacy of your own bedroom isn’t my business…” Derek bit his lip, staring at the rods.

“I don’t-” He cleared his throat. “I don’t mind if you- ah- I’m not- It’s ok if you’re in the room, if you see me…” Derek murmured. “I just have to be able to see you.” Stiles stared at him, gaping. Derek glanced at him and laughed a little. “Did I break you?” He teased and Stiles laughed, shaking his head a little.

“No, I- No. I am just a little- Surprised…” Derek pulled Stiles close, ruffling his hair, and kissing his forehead. “I’m- That you would let- That you trust-” Derek kissed his mouth.

“I’ve known you for almost ten years, Stiles. I’d trust you with a lot more than you think I would,” He said and pulled away a little. He grabbed a rod and put it in the basket. “Do you need anything else?” He asked pulling Stiles’s hand towards the cart so he could intertwine their fingers and still push.

“Can we look at some new sleep pants?” Stiles asked. “All mine are kind of ratty…” Derek nodded and turned towards the men’s clothes where they spent several minutes looking at sleep pants. Derek pushed for some with puppies, and Stiles almost got them, but found some Captain America ones. He threw those in the cart and they went to the checkout stand. When they got home, Scott was waiting for them with some news of a rogue werewolf.

***

A few weeks later, after they’d dealt with the werewolf and put the safe, new curtains up, Derek and Stiles stretched out on Derek’s bed. Stiles wore his new sleep pants, and a tank top, while Derek lay next to him in nothing but some old basketball shorts. Stiles reached up and traced Derek’s jaw gently, kissing him full on the mouth.

“I love you,” he whispered. Derek nuzzled at his neck, inhaling deeply.

“Love you, too…” He pressed a single, chaste, dry mouthed kiss to Stiles’s neck before exposing his own. “Trust you,” Derek murmured, eyes closed. Stiles stared at him for a moment; there had been very explicit rules laid down both when they first started dating and even more before they made it to the bedroom. The neck was off limits. Stiles eventually just his long fingers across Derek’s bare throat and traced his thumb along Derek’s thick muscles. Derek practically purred and pulled him closer, kissing him. They kissed for several long minutes, tasting each other, licking their way into each other’s mouths, making soft noises of content. Derek rubbed his toes along Stiles’s feet, rubbed his shoulders with his hands, and sucked hard on Stiles’s lips.

Eventually Stiles got up, his cock heavy and visible through his pants. He sat down on Derek’s chair, spreading his legs and looking at Derek, his hands placed purposefully on the armrests. This had all been carefully negotiated beforehand, all of Derek’s triggers established before hand, and Stiles even made Derek come up with a safe word in case ‘no’ or ‘stop’ seemed too hard to say, and one for ‘go.’ Derek rolled onto his back and pulled off the basketball shorts, throwing them to the side of the room, his thick, heavy dick bouncing on his stomach. He picked it up and began stroking himself slowly at first, then eventually picking up some speed. He groaned a little, spreading his legs, as he played with his balls, letting his fingers dangle over his taint, barely brushing the sensitive skin. 

“How’re you doing?” Stiles asked.

“‘M good,” Derek breathed, eyes still closed. He groped for the lube that he normally kept in his bedside table and snapped it open. It wasn’t fancy or anything, but it got the job done. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He opened the bottle, dribbled some on his fingers, and snapped it closed in a practiced fashion. He threw the bottle to the side and rubbed his hands together. Opening his eyes a little, he looked towards Stiles, hesitating. 

“You’re safe,” Stiles said. Sighing, Derek leaned back, closing his eyes again. “You’re safe here. Nothing’s going to hurt you. No one’s coming in. It’s just you… and me… No one’s gonna touch you. This time is your time; this is all about you and what you want...” Derek sighed, nodding, as he began to fondle himself again. Stiles adjusted his hips, feeling the precome start to pool on his leg. He wanted to touch himself--needed to touch himself--but didn’t. Not yet. Derek stroked his cock a little more before sliding his legs apart and reaching down between his legs to trace along his asshole.

“You still doing good?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded a little.

“Mhmm… Feels good…” Derek said. Stiles bit his lip watching Derek work himself up.

“I like seeing you like this… Safe and secure,” Stiles murmured. “I like that you feel safe with me…”

“Me too,” Derek whispered. “‘S good. ‘s depressed banana good,” he slurred. Stiles grunted at the word that said he could touch himself and dropped his hands to his lap, giving himself a few good rubs through his sleep pants before looking back at Derek. For once Stiles didn’t know what to say. Everything felt wrong and inadequate on his tongue. Derek groaned a little as he thrust his middle finger in his ass and that pulled Stiles away from his thoughts back to Derek. He watched as Derek spread his legs wider, ensuring that Stiles had a good view as he slid his finger in and out, fucking into his other hand with small little thrusts. And the sounds Derek made were quiet, almost like he was trying to keep himself quiet.

“You’re safe,” Stiles said, his voice thick. “You’re safe, and I love you.” Derek grunted and worked his hand faster, his hips bucking almost without his permission. Stiles stroked absently at himself, not wanting to miss anything.

“Stiles-” Derek murmured as he thrust up one last time, shooting thick pearly stripes across his naked chest. Stiles grabbed himself and began to stroke in earnest, trying to get off before Derek came down from his high. A few strokes later, he grunted and came in his pants. He leaned back, gulping for air. He heard Derek moving around on the bed, and Stiles sat up a little, looking at him. Stiles tried to not laugh, but failed miserably. Derek looked at him perplexed as he wiped the semen from his abdomen with some Kleenex, but Stiles just shook his head. Derek had been growing his hair out some, and it was sticking straight up in the back; it was just too funny to see Derek with sex hair--or whatever.

Once Derek had wiped all the cum away, he and Stiles slipped across the hall to the guest bathroom with the giant Jacuzzi tub. Derek turned it on while Stiles stripped and dropped his clothes in a pile. They got in, sitting far enough away that they could touch if they wanted to, but didn’t actually touch. They didn’t say anything for a long time, just let the jetstreams move the water around them. Finally, Derek took Stiles’s hand under the water.

“Thanks for coming up with the- the safety words. Not that I ever thought about using ‘pineapple,’ but… it made it easier…” Stiles smiled a little.

“Is it ok if I kiss you?” He asked. Derek nodded and they did, a little chastely, but that’s all Stiles really wanted. “Love you,” Stiles said.

“Love you, too,” Derek said, squeezing his hand.

After they got out of the tub, Stiles made them pancakes and they watched Disney movies on the couch until they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and I probably got somethings not so right? But like. I think Derek in this one is maybe more demisexual. Cabbage thinks probably more lithsexual and so it's all on the spectrum. Cabbage also thinks that maybe Derek is just sex repulsed and still has sexual attraction, but I have no clue. :p I don't think Derek does at this point either. Sex repulsed to some degree only because Derek doesn't like to be touched sexually because of Kate's abuse.
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://bifics.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
